This invention relates to an apparatus for assembling component parts to lengths of flexible tubing. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and method for automatically securing component parts to lengths of flexible I.V. tubing in a manner such that the ends of the flexible tubing are turned at an angle of approximately 90.degree. to the original position and with the ends so disposed they are automatically placed in different commodities thus resulting in a component part for an I.V. administration set.
The assembly of I.V. administration sets is for all practical purposes a manual operation. Tubing can be automatically cut by machine. However, after this procedure the remaining operation is usually accomplished by hand. This means the ends of the lengths of tubing must be aligned with and inserted into cavity portions in the commodities by hand. Prior thereto the ends will be dipped into an adhesive such as solvent, the excess solvent material removed and then the previously described insertion. The reason the foregoing procedure has only been accomplished by hand is that by nature of the flexible tubing, it is extremely difficult to position and handle other than by the human hand.
There is not presently available a fully automated assembly device which can accept I.V. tubing from a constant source such as a spool, cut it into predetermined lengths, bend it and then place the ends thereof after they are treated with an adhesive into various I.V. commodities. As explained previously, the prior art concerns itself with basically a manual procedure.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for assembling component parts to lengths of flexible tubing at high production rates. Other advantages are an apparatus and method which can continuously receive and cut lengths of flexible I.V. tubing and place the ends thereof into various I.V. component parts at high production rates and with high reliability; an apparatus which can orientate lengths of flexible tubing with respect to rigid commodity members with a high degree of precision; an apparatus for assembling component parts on I.V. tubing utilizing a unique camming system for carrier members to effect a bending of the ends of the tubing; and a machine and apparatus which utilizes an over and under dual conveyor system for assembling component parts on flexible tubing so as to utilize the maximum amount of space required for such an apparatus.